vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Soldier
VSH Role The Soldier can dish out heavy damage using numerous special abilities. He can deal large amounts of damage when paired with a Medic, summon Vampire Scouts as a distraction, temporarily use the Valve Rocket Launcher or enter a Godmode state for 10 seconds. The Soldier can use his Rocket Launcher to give knockback to the Boss, protecting his teammates in the process. The Rocket Launcher can also be used for the Soldier to reach high ground through Rocket Jumping. The Soldier is the most heavily modded class for this game-mode. Weapons Primary Secondary Melee Unique abilities *Soldiers cannot build rage for the Buff Banner, Battalions Backup or Concheror when the Unusual type "Unstoppable" is active. *The Equalizer taunt does not kill the player, however it deals damage equal to 15% of the Bosses maximum health. It will stun the player for 10 seconds if it doesn't hit the Boss. If the Taunt connects, the Soldier will be granted a temporary God mode and will not suffer from the stun. *A Soldier being actively healed by a Medic will be granted Critical hits as well as the Passive Übercharge. *The Soldier deals 25% less damage to Applejack. Tips and Tricks *The choice of the Primary weapon allows the Soldier to be a versatile class. The standard Rocket Launcher is recommended if the player is very new. It is not recommended to use the Direct Hit as it can often be hard to hit the Boss and provides less splash damage, resulting in less knockback. The Black Box is altered (see the Weapons section,) and is difficult to use on some maps. The Original fires from the center of the screen, while providing all the benefits from the standard Rocket Launcher. The Liberty Launcher carries one less rocket, however it has a fast projectile speed and the same splash radius as the standard Launcher. The Cow Mangler allows you to avoid being reliant on ammo boxes with the extra features listed in the Weapons Table. *The Buff Banner can allow you and your team to deal out significant damage to the Boss. The Battalion's Backup is a good choice if a distraction is needed and the Concheror can allow your team to take advantage of the healing aura while also giving you temporary godmode. *When a Banner is ready, you can hold left click to use the horn and delay it's effects until you let go of the button. The activation time is roughly 3 seconds. *The Righteous Bison can prove to be a very useful Secondary Weapon if you can't manage to build enough rage with the Banners, or run out of Rocket Launcher ammo. It can deal quite a bit of damage and unlike the Cow-Mangler, it is granted critical hits when healed by a Medic. It stays effective at medium to long ranges with a high accuracy. *With the Equalizer and lost health, you can move at a faster speed. This can help so you can make a quick escape. The Disciplanary action will allow you and teammates be able to travel faster, either to be able to get to an advantageous area or to help escape the Boss. *Rocket Jump to high ground so the Boss can't easily get to you. This will give you the advantage of dealing damage while in relative safety. *Help Medics get to safer areas by encouraging them to teleport to you if they are in danger. *Keep an eye on your rage meter, and use your Banner when the timing is right. *Stay with a Medic or near an Amplifier as Critical rockets will help build your rage meter faster. *When you hold down the left mouse button (or your +attack key) when using a Banner the ability will not activate until you let go. Use this trick to throw the Boss off guard. It takes 3 seconds between the intial activation and the activation of effects, so make sure you have those seconds to spare. *Due to the server diabling fall damage, Soldiers using the Gunboats don't need to worry about extra damage. Using this in conjunction with the Equalizer's healing and the Cow Mangler's infinite ammo can lead to a Soldier being as agile and hard to kill as a Scout. *Medics healing Soldiers equiped with the Equalizer gain increased Übercharge rate than healing any other class. Keep this in mind if you want to be more Medic-friendly. *The Godmode/Concheror buff will cancel out any healing recieved with the Equalizer. This can be used to keep you moving at top speed while using it. *Rolling a Shield RTD is a useful roll for the Soldier, if he wields his Equalizer during this Roll effect, it will act as a temporary God Mode. *Using the Begger's Bazooka can be devastating at close range (especially with a Medic for crits), but it comes with a price- very high ammo drain and unreliability at long range plus unpredictable rocket jumping and slow loading. You will have to rely on ammo boxes since you can't resupply from dispensers. Category:Class Abilities